The 'Date'
by Angel-in-Training
Summary: Okay this is my second fanfic, its a bit rough but see what you think.And this takes place just before Hero.Please review.Thanks.


The 'Date'  
  
Doyle is in the office, having arrived a bit early he is writing in his notebook. Normally he would be either be doodling or the thing which took up the most part, writing down names of people who he should avoid. But this morning he was thinking about something different, something which terrified him more than the people after him, Cordelia.  
  
'Aaah' he said to himself, she is a fine girl, 'Beautiful, generous-well only if she wants something back in return, smart-well smarter than him, if only I could get a date with her. I would show her how handsome, brave, and charming I am, even more so than Mr Broody downstairs.'  
  
While writing his plan of action which wasn't going very well, he had so far thought of either been a spiderman type mystery man, so then she wouldn't know it was him. Or just ask her, but he couldn't picture himself asking her or him even in tights, well he could but he shuddered at that thought.  
  
Suddenly a great big shadow loomed on the wall in front of him, preparing to attack he screamed and ducked under the desk.  
  
'You big wimp, even I'm not as a scaredy cat as you, ha ha' 'Coredelia, um hi, I didn't realise it was you, I was about to um attack you, y'know I could have hurt you, bad.' 'Yeah right. So what ya doing?' 'Me, nothing, nope nothing.' Quickly taking the notebook from the desk. 'Whatever, anyway am I late? Were you early for once, or did you spend the night.' Not really bothering to listen to his answer Cordy puts the morning paper down on the desk and goes to make herself some coffee.  
  
While Cordy is making the coffee Doyle sees something in the paper that gives an idea about how to take he out on a date. 'Urm Cordy, I just have to go and check in with Angel, urm he said that urm you should keep researching the demon cult that were selling urm diamondshellplycads on ebay.' 'What the hell is a diamondshelly thingy?' 'I dunno Angel just said it was important.' 'Whatever.' Cordy goes and tips the rest of her coffee away and goes to check her email to see if the new Gucci shoes had come in stock yet. Well she could always take a peek even if not to buy.  
  
Down in the basement, Doyle after waiting for Angel to come back is slowly getting to the point. ' You see I've always know we've had some kind of connection, and recently I've started having these feelings and I, this is really hard to say, and well I've always had them but now they are growing, deeper, much deeper, and what I want to say is..'  
  
'Are you gay? Cos if you're trying to hit on me I'm not your type, I'm not even gay and if you want I can find you a nice um guys' Angel struggling to find something helpful to say. 'W, What, I'm not gay, I'm not, I'm on about my feelings about *cough* Cordy. 'Sorry, I didn't catch that, cos I thought you said Cordy.' Angel starts to laugh then when he realises Doyle is being serious he turns it into a cough.  
  
'Um ookay then, so what you gonna do about it?' 'Well I was thinking that, well I saw a story in the paper and I thought that, well..' ' Ugh come on spit it out already.' 'Well I saw this story about this gang who have been dealing D-drugs in some of the higher class restaurants and I was thinking that maybe......' he goes on to tell Angel about his plan and with some persuasion and a promise to get Angel the latest Spiderman comic he agrees.  
  
Later that night around 8 o'clock Doyle with Angel in tow, drive up to Cordy's place. Beep, beep, beeeeeeeep. 'I thought when you go out a date you knock on the door not honk at her from across the street.' 'Yeah well I figured if she opened the door and saw me she'd slam it back shut on me and anyway its not a date to her.' Snapped Doyle who was starting to feel very nervous. 'Shh she's coming.' 'What am I going to talk to her about, will there be any awkward silences, should I just come straight out with it, oh no I'm gonna die right here, oh my...' Doyle is speechless, because walking towards the car is 'a vision of beauty a goddess, a..'Move over I want as much space as possible else this dress which cost me a bit will crease and I will look frumpy.' Said Cordy 'Oh hey guys.' Almost as an after thought.  
  
'So me and Doyle will act like were here to have dinner, and that we do belong here, I mean do you know how much those meals cost, just a piece of lettuce there is more than the coffee buy. Are you sure you and Angel can't switch places, I mean Angel can protect me, not that you cant its just.' 'I can so protect, I'm brave and I am.' 'Were here, no I cant, I'm on the look out' interrupted Angel afraid that Cordy would smash Doyle's ego to pieces if she carried on any more.  
  
While Doyle and Cordy got seated Angel went to the restaurant down the street where the demons really were and try to kill them so Doyle could have his little 'date' with Cordelia.  
  
Doyle and Cordelia, who are talking about anything that came to mind, start to feel at ease and relax a bit. They had talked about the weather, the colour of their toothbrushes, their favourite movies, Sunnydale and ex's so far, but Doyle had still not got round to telling her about his feelings.  
  
I never noticed he had brown eyes, that almost seem to sparkle, you could almost..oh no I am not thinking this I'm not.  
  
'So me and you we've been through a lot together right? I mean we are like knights of the good, I mean..' Doyle gets frustrated that he can't just say what he wants to. 'I mean we've been together for what like 6 months maybe less but I feel like we share a bond, a connection.' 'Oh no, please don't tell me what I think you're gonna say.' ' What, no I mean yes I mean..' ' I had enough of this from Sunnydale, Buffy who was way into the big inspirational speeches. I thought I'd gotten rid of that when I moved here, I mean yeah they were nice and all but she tended to drag on and on and then when she'd finish you would have forgotten what the whole point was to the speech.'  
  
Slightly put off now and having lost what he was going to say Doyle just shut up and agreed.  
  
Feeling a bit depressed he was about to say they should finish and go when 3 great big things came smashing through the window with some demons following. Standing up to see what was happening Doyle saw Angel with the demons who were selling the D-Drug. Great he thought, a perfect way to end a perfect evening, now theres gonna be fighting, all I wanted was an evening with Cordy so I could tell her how I felt, but now how I am supposed to say anything.  
  
Angel spotting Doyle and Cordelia runs over to them to tell them to get out before an even bigger fight breaks out.  
  
Too late, just as they start to run a demon runs into Cordelia, pushing her over while others attack Doyle and Angel. Punching, hitting, screaming, hiding, doing more of the latter Doyle tries to defend himself.  
  
Angel meanwhile has pinned one to the ground, while kicking another in the jaw leaving a trail of blood coming from its mouth. Desperate to get it over and done with Angel grabs it third ear and twists, causing the demon to howl and then shrivel into a quivering mess on the floor. Hearing Cordelia scream he turns to see a ghoslopd demon trying to bite her foot off, running over to her he goes to knock the demon away when Doyle comes flying through the air landing on top of him, crushing him. Angel quickly gets up, leaving Doyle on the floor who is wounded and helps Cordelia up and moves her to the side of the room before finishing off the rest of the demons that are still standing. Doyle still wanting to do his bit hobbles over to Cordelia but manages to trip up and fall onto her, knocking her down. Man normally I would have enjoyed this, but me on Cordelia, this is not the way I pictured it he thought. Cordelia getting up turns to Doyle, 'yeah some protector you are you couldn't save anyone if even if you're life depended on it. You're just here because Angel needs his visions. I cant believe I almost thought that we.' She cuts off there, turns away from him because its too hard for her to admit that she almost did want him.  
  
Doyle watching her stumble away through the mess, 'Someday I will be a protector and that I'm not just a loser that angel needs because of the visions, I will be a HERO. 


End file.
